


A Miss-Toss

by indi_go



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emetophobia, M/M, but just so you know, its not bad nor is it in depth cause that stuff messes with me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_go/pseuds/indi_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Two years he had resisted the urge to tell Daichi how much he loved him. But here he was, seven minutes away from a date.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	A Miss-Toss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downmoon/gifts).



> Implicit AU where it's in the US!
> 
> If you didn't see the tags: there is some small emetophobia stuff in here. My betas said it wasn't too bad, as i try to stay away from that sort of thing myself and that's reflected in my writing. But if it wigs you out at all, be warned.
> 
> This is for the tumblr Haikyuu Secret Santa exchange. I hope you like this lil Daisuga thing I wrote.
> 
> I struggled with it a bit and I have a cadre of people to thank for taking a look at the various drafts of this thing at its various different stages: Skylark, corelton, mothermachinegun, tawnyPort, and tumblr user danchoudicksquad.

He had been standing outside the classroom when Nishinoya piped up from somewhere below 170cm.

"Suga! You look awfully nervous today..."

Tanaka cajoled him from the other side. "Anything fuuuun going on later~?" His eyes glimmered with mischief, expression stretched wide in an evil grin that Suga knew was completely harmless. Suga had been subject to their joking and nosiness before, but this sort was normally diffused with a quick, to-the-point, honest answer. _I really don't want to tell them..._

Suga blushed and attempted to avoid their gazes by diverting his to the ground. Noya used his stature to intercept it. "So there is something, Suga-san!"

He sighed. _There's no avoiding it, is there._ "I have a date later today." The glow in their eyes exploded into fireworks.

Tanaka nudged him in the side. "Oooooooooooohh, who is it??" Noya supplied a matching nudge on the opposite side. "C'mon, Suga, tell us!" 

He scowled at them. _You two are nothing but trouble._ "Fine." Their faces lit up with glee. He held out a finger to stem their excitement. "...On the condition that you don't bother them about it and that I'm not telling you where our date is." Their eyes dimmed only slightly. He breathed in before he spoke the name. "Daichi. We're going on a dinner date tonight."

Nishinoya beamed. "Congrats!" He paused a moment while he put pieces of the puzzle together in his head. "...Hey, this explains why Daichi was so distracted during practice, doesn't it, Ryuu?" 

Tanaka laughed boisterously. "Yeah, it does!" He looked back at Suga's unenthused expression. "But it looks like Suga is getting annoyed, so we should get going." In unison, they chimed, "Good luck!"

\-------

Suga looked in the mirror, hair a little disheveled and tie undone. Untie, drape over neck, cross the bits, wrap around back, up the left, out the back right, around front, behind, up, and... _Bleh, lopsided. It's not like Daichi will mind. He's not one for small details. I have to look good for him!_ He broke out into a giddy smile and went through the motions again. This iteration was the best so far. He decided to leave it as is.

He checked the clock. _Ten minutes._ Nervousness really started to kick in. _You'll be fine, Koushi. You're going out with the guy you've wanted to go out with for two years. It's what you wanted, and you should be happy._ The pep talk did nothing to abate his nerves. He half-laughed, and a giant smile spread across his face. He flopped onto the futon and covered his face with blankets, as if the anxiety and butterflies flitting about in his stomach would go away like nighttime childhood monsters did. No dice.

Reemerging from the mess of blankets that he created, he took a deep breath. He walked into the bathroom, combed his hair, and used a little bit of water to pat down the hair that had stuck up from ruffling his head in the blankets.

Two years. Since halfway through their first semester as sophomores, Suga been head over heels for Daichi. The strength and tenacity in his eyes when he played volleyball. The soft smile he gave for support to his friends and teammates. The deep, unabashed love that was so clearly written across his face for those that he held dear.

But Suga packaged up his feelings towards Daichi, and mailed them off to some godforsaken corner of the world where he wouldn't have to feel, where he wouldn't have to want... Two years he had resisted the urge to tell Daichi how much he loved him. But here he was, seven minutes away from a date. It was surreal. It was exciting.

\---------

The first-years had "cleaned up" the gym and the equipment room, which meant that everything used that day lay in vaguely sorted heaps. Suga tended to the organized mess and put things where they belong.

"Hey, Suga." Daichi's voice came from the entrance to the room. Suga jumped, spilling the box of knee guards that he was about to place on the shelf.

"Daichi! Don't scare me like that!" He made a mean face at Daichi, who laughed and scratched the back of his head. Everything in his body language said: _Sorry, I didn't mean to!_

Daichi's laugh faded to a concerned look. His eyebrows pivoted upwards. "Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, of course, Daichi!" Suga beamed. "What's up?"

"I..." Daichi looked at the ground and breathed in and out slowly. "I like you. And not just as friends. I was wondering..." Daichi paused, and let himself collect his thoughts. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date."

Suga's head swirled. _Daichi likes me back?_ He stuttered out a barely audible "Y-y-yes. Of course I do!" He looked up at Daichi and tried to smile wide as he usually did, to do reassure Daichi that, yes, this is a thing that he wanted.

He looked up to see that Daichi did not need reassurance, _thank god_. Daichi was beaming. "T-thank you so much. How does D'Angelo's sound? The Italian place downtown? This Friday? I can borrow my moms' car and pick you up at 5:30."

Suga gave Daichi a cheeky grin. "Look at you, trying to impress me! But we're only students, and plus, we've known each other for a couple of years now. Let's just go to that nice sandwich shop instead. We can still dress up and look nice!"

Daichi's shoulders loosened. "Are you sure? It's our first date... shouldn't it be special?"

Suga's head was still swirling, but he was grinning so hard that his cheeks hurt. "I'm going on a date with you, Daichi. It is special." He let the words sit in the air. "Same time though. And look nice!"

"Good. I'll see you then." He paused. "Can I give you a hug?"

Suga flushed and nodded, and Daichi walked across the room and hugged him tight. He then turned and walked confidently out of the equipment room, as elated as Suga had ever seen him. 

Suga sat down on the ground to collect his thoughts. _Did that happen? Did that really happen?_ He stared blankly at the knee guards that were scattered around him, and started picking them up.

 _Oh my god. I'm going on a date with Daichi._ A wave of happiness washed over him, and he had to hold onto the shelves in order not to be swept away. He smiled as wide as he could possibly smile. The hand he placed over it was not nearly enough to contain it.

\---------

"Koushi, Daichi is here!," his mother called, excitement fringing her voice. He had come home that day after practice and told his parents about the whole thing. His mother had been absolutely over the moon.

"Took you two long enough," she had said, cracking a knowing smile. He had responded with the requisite glare.

He rushed down the stairs at the sound of her voice. Daichi was already inside and making small talk with his parents. He wore a maroon sweater and a light brown collared shirt underneath. Combining with his perfectly ironed pants ( _Thank you, Mama Sawamura_ ) and impeccably shined shoes, and Suga thought he looked absolutely amazing.

His dad looked up to see his son hurrying down the stairs. "Well, there he is! You two have a hot date tonight, so I won't keep you." Suga's dad smiled, mischievous and proud. Suga could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Thanks, Dad," Suga muttered, attempting and failing to hide the embarrassment in his voice. He looked at Daichi. God, he looked handsome. _And here I am, with my off-kilter blue tie, wrinkled yellow dress shirt, and shoes that are scuffed and worn._ Daichi smiled at Suga, then shifted his weight to his other foot and glanced at his wrist.

"You look great, Suga."

Suga tried to prevent his already hot face from erupting into a wildfire. He managed to contain it to just embers. "You look great, too." They stood awkwardly in the front entrance, his parents still hanging around.

Daichi broke the tension. "Shall we?"

Suga swallowed. "Yeah."

They walked out to Daichi's moms' car, a stick-shift Ford Fusion. Once they were inside and the doors were shut, Daichi exhaled deeply. "That was scarier than I imagined. I thought I was gonna break out in a sweat standing in your house."

Suga nodded. "Yeah. They can be intimidating." 

Daichi started the engine, and shifted into gear. They descended the hill towards town with awkward quiet between them.

\---------

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, Daichi let his death grip on the wheel go. "We're here." He smiled feebly.

"Thanks for driving, Daichi." Suga got out of the car and walked over to him. _Do we hold hands? Is it too early for that? Do we walk awkwardly to the door next to each other? What the hell is the etiquette for first dates?_ They opted for the awkward walk to the door.

They walked in the front door, and approached the hostess. She took them to a small booth in a quieter area of the restaurant.

They sat in silence for a few second. _I'm glad she sat us down over here... I don't need any more light to show just how red I am from blushing._ He made an attempt at a conversation. "So...... how long have you liked me?"

Daichi, face still pale, looked up and blanched even more. "I, uh... a little while." He looked distracted. "I realized that I was interested in you... _that way_... just as we became second years. So for about a year." His face remained focused, but he forced a smile.

 _Does he not want to be here? He was so excited when he asked me out the other day... No, that can't possibly be it._ He put his head on the table, frustrated. "A year, huh? I've liked you for two! We really... should've talked about this earlier than we did."

"Yeah, I suppose." Daichi looked down again, distracted.

"I feel like I wasted a year." Suga sighed and sat back up. "But it's ok. We're here now." He smiled earnestly and felt his face get warmer. Still, they sat in near-silence.

They were saved by the approaching waiter. Suga ordered the reuben (no sauerkraut!), and Daichi ordered a portobello and swiss grilled cheese. They sat in considered silence while they waited for the food. _Something's not right with Daichi. He's usually more direct and attentive than this._

"You okay?" Suga asked, eyebrows raised in concern.

Daichi's head jerked up and he tried to force a smile again. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Throughout the rest of their conversation, Daichi seemed focused elsewhere. It was a relief when their food arrived. Within ten minutes, not a scrap of corned beef was left on Suga's plate.

He looked up at Daichi, who was picking at his food. "Is something wrong with what you ordered?" Suga asked.

"Oh, no, it's good." He quickly frowned. "I need to use the restroom."

Daichi hurried off with a jolt, and Suga wondered whether or not he should follow. Too late. Ten seconds later, he heard an awful sound and turned around to see a member of the waitstaff covered in Daichi's lunch. Suga's eyes widened and he ran over. He helped Daichi stagger into the restroom.

When he was done, Daichi gingerly looked up at Sugawara. "Hell of a first date, huh...?" he muttered. "Sorry about this."

"You should have let me know if you weren't feeling well! Why did you even come? We could've rescheduled! You should've been home with a warm rag on your forehead, tucked neatly into bed." He finally looked at Daichi, which lasted about a second.

"I.. uh. Don't do well with this sort of thing. Still can't believe you came." He swallowed, eyes shut. "You okay?" Daichi gave him a _obviously not_ look. "You ready to go, though?" He nodded. "Then let's get you cleaned up."

They walked out to the table, where the bill was waiting for them. He flagged down a member of the waitstaff, and apologized profusely. Suga left a 75% tip and scrawled a note on the bill: _I'm so sorry for what happened. Go treat yourself, on us._

Daichi draped his arm around Suga's shoulders for support, and they walked slowly out of the restaurant, ignoring all the probing eyes that were witness to Daichi's terrifying display. Suga mouthed _I'm sorry!_ back at them.

Finally outside the building, Suga let his shoulders relax. "This is romantic in its own way, I guess," Suga said. "Since you're relying on me. Although I really could've done without the vomiting."

The corner of Daichi's mouth turned upwards ever so slightly. "Me too."

They stumbled to Daichi's parents' car, and Daichi slumped into the passenger seat. Sugawara slipped into the driver's side. _Crap. I haven't driven a stick-shift since I got my permit three months ago._ He started the car, and took a deep breath. _Okay. You've got this, Koushi._ He pressed in the clutch, and shifted the car out of park into reverse. Stall. The car started rolling backward. He hit the brake. Turn off the car, restart the engine. Out of park into reverse. Reverse into first. First into second.

He breathed out and relaxed again. _There it is. Just like riding a bike._ Daichi sat quietly in the passenger seat to his left. But the silence that permeated was not awkward, like the drive there. It was a content, loving silence.

They drove to Daichi's house. Daichi's parents weren't home, so Suga helped Daichi up the stairs and into bed. He grabbed a large bowl from the kitchen to manage... incidents. He snagged Daichi's phone and tapped in the passcode. 7-8-4-2. He gave one of Daichi's mothers a call, and they began rushing home to take care of their son. He then made a quick call on his own phone to his parents to let them know where he was, why he was there, and how long he'd be.

Daichi fell asleep almost immediately, but woke up a couple times to finish what he'd started at the restaurant. Suga spent most of the wait watching Daichi, sitting quietly. Every once in a while, he'd run his hands through Daichi's hair. It was coarse, and thick, and Suga enjoyed the feeling. "You have really nice hair, Daichi." Daichi, sound asleep, He smiled to himself, and he exhaled, content. The room fell into a comfortable silence, and he began to nod off.

A couple minutes later, Daichi's parents returned home. They rushed up to tend to their baby.

He was still asleep. They tucked him in, and fussed over him until he was prepared for sleep satisfactorily. Daichi's mom said, "Thanks for taking care of our son for us." His mama nodded. "We really appreciate it." She looked at the wall clock. "It's late. You should get home."

Suga nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I suppose so. I do want to say bye to him, though." They nodded. "I'll be downstairs in a minute." He walked back into Daichi's room while they traipsed down towards the living room.

Suga walked over to Daichi, and clasped Daichi's hands in his. They were hot, feverish. He was in good care with his parents, though. He'd be fine.

Daichi stirred. "You still here?" he mumbled.

"Of course. I'm here as long as you need me to be." Daichi tried to smile but didn't have the energy to. He moved forward up towards Daichi's face, and stared at it for a few seconds. Even in this horrid state, he was still as handsome as always. But it didn't matter.

Suga bent down over Daichi and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "You mean the world to me."

This time Daichi managed a smile.

\-------

Suga woke up on Tuesday morning, suddenly aware that his stomach was revolting against him. He rushed to the bathroom and barely made it. 
    
    
    6:28 AM
    From: Sugawara Koushi
    To: Sawamura Daichi
    Message: Wont be at school or practice today. Take a guess why.
    
    6:31 AM
    From: Sawamura Daichi
    To: Sugawara Koushi
    Message: im so so so so sorry suga
             anything I can do to make it up?
    
    6:32 AM
    From: Sugawara Koushi
    To: Sawamura Daichi
    Message: You can buy dinner next time. =p
    
    6:33 AM
    From: Sawamura Daichi
    To: Sugawara Koushi
    Message: done and done
    
    6:35 AM
    From: Sugawara Koushi
    To: Sawamura Daichi
    Message: Though... I dont regret any of it.
    
    6:45 AM
    From: Sugawara Koushi
    To: Sawamura Daichi
    Message: Love you.
    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked your secret santa present!


End file.
